Otanjoubi Omedettou, Naruto-kun
by Vinara 28
Summary: Ini demi langkah pertama untuk mendekati Hinata kembali. Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main dan malu-malu. Aku menginginkannya.. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Dimulai dari hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Hari ulangtahunku./for birthday Naruto.


_**Otanjoubi Omodetau, Naruto-kun**_

_**Disclaimer: Masasi Kishimoto**_

_**Author: Vinara**_

_**Genre: Friendship, romance.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, EYD, Tanda baca.**_

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul 00:01 tanggal 10 Oktober, alarm di smartphone-ku berbunyi penanda bertambahnya usiaku. Kumatikan suara bising dari benda persegi tersebut. Mengabaikan beberapa tumpuk kertas yang sedari tadi memaksaku untuk tetap terjaga.<p>

Meja kerjaku dipenuhi benda-benda nista yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga. Otakku rasanya ingin meledak. Aku kembali menatap monitor komputer yang menampilkan file-file kantor.

Kuremas helaian rambut kuningku. Kenapa harus hari ini? Setidaknya jangan dihari ulang tahunku. Besok aku harus melakukan PT untuk mendapatkan tempat dalam proyek prusahaan. Jika aku berhasil maka itu adalah kado terbesar yang kudapat tapi jika aku gagal maka aku akan tetap menjadi karyawan kontraktor yang siap didepak kapanpun.

Ruangan kantor yang sepi semakin menekanku. Bahan yang kusiapkan belum sepenuhnya sempurna, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk proyek pertamaku. Dan semua hal itu semakin membuatku depresi.

Raut wajahku mungkin sudah seperti zombi, kantung mataku pasti sudah berwarna hitam dengan iris mata berwarna merah terlebih rambutku yang acak-acakan dan kemeja yang mulai kusut semakin membuatku terlihat 'Mengenaskan.'

Smartphoneku kembali berbunyi tapi kali ini nada panggilan masuk. Enggan rasanya aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut tapi setelah aku melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku, segera aku menekan tombol angkat.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Saku—" Ucapanku terputus saat telingaku menangkap suara ramai dari sebrang telepon.

"_Satu.. dua.. tiga.. Happy Birth day Naruto..!"_

Aku mengernyit, ada berapa orang yang ada di sebrang telepon sana? Aku terkikik "Hey.. hey.. kalian mengadakan pesta tanpaku, huh?" tanyaku sedikit merajuk.

"_Naruto selamat ulang tahun, cepatlah menikah dan punya anak!"_

"_Dobe, kau mau hadiah DVD porno dariku?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa memberikan benda seperti itu pada Naruto?"_

"_Yoo.. Naruto.. kobarkan semangat masa mudamu!"_

Naruto terkikik saat satu per satu sahabatnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun meski dari sebrang telepon. "Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam, kenapa kalian bisa berkumpul di jam semalam ini?"

"_Kami sedang ada di Klub malam.. kami merayakan pengangkatan Sasuke sebagai direktur perusahaan.. hahaha.. hey Kiba, jangan minum terus.. oh ya Naruto, kapan kau menyusul? Sudah tujuh tahun bekerja, kau masih saja betah sebagai tenaga kontrak?"_ Suara Lee terdengar begitu keras di telingaku. Sepertinya dia tengah mabuk.

"_Berikan padaku ponselnya.. yo, Naruto! Aku tidak mengundangmu karena kau tidak se-level dengan kami. Karena itu cepatlah susul pangkat kami, jadilah meneger atau ketua tim. Atau setidaknya jadilah pegawai tetap. Otakmu memang bodoh karena itu kau belum diangkat sebagai pegawai tetap. Kalau kau memenangkan proyek besok aku janji aku akan mengadakan pesta untukmu."_

"Ck, Teme!" aku berdecak mendengar ucapan sahabatku. Rasanya mataku memanas.

"_Sudah-sudah.. berikan padaku. Hey, Naruto-kun.. Ganbatte..!"_

"Yosh!" kedua sudut bibirku melengkuk ke atas. Senang rasanya punya sahabat yang selalu mendukung. Meski ucapan mereka merendahkanku aku yakin mereka mengatakan itu untuk menyemangatiku.

Aku meletakkan ponselku setelah panggilan tersebut terputus. Wajahku kembali ceria. Dengan semangat baru aku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03:00 akhirnya semuanya sudah selesai. Meski harus menahan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Aku merapikan kembali berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjaku. Hanya ada waktu 4 jam untuk beristirahat. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bersemangat memikirkan hasil PT-ku nanti.

Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ada setu pesan dari nomor baru.

'_Otanjoubi Omodetau Naruto-kun.'_

Siapa yang mengirimiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada jam segini? Rasanya aku bukan orang special yang harus di ucapkan saat pergantian malam. Meski aku tidak tahu siapa dia, aku menghargai usahanya karena mengingat ulang tahunku.

Aku menghirup udara segar setelah keluar dari gedung kantor, rasanya seperti hidup kembali. Meski udara tokyo tidak begitu segar seperti halnya udara di desa tapi aku merasa mendapat angin baru.

Kehidupan kota yang seakan tidak pernah tidur. Bahkan jam tiga pagi masih saja banyak orang yang terjaga dan berlalu lalang di jalanan meski tidak seramai saat pagi dan sore hari.

Sedikit meregangkan otot dengan gerakan olah raga ringan. Berlari kecil menuju apartemen-ku. Sepertinya tubuhku mulai menua. Tunggu dulu,! Berapa usiaku sekarang? Ah, baru 25 tahun. Kenapa rasanya tubuhku seperti 10 tahun lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Apa karena aku jarang olah raga? Hm, aku rindu saat-saat sekolah, aku memiliki waktu luang yang begitu banyak untuk berolah raga.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan mesin kopi otomatis. Sepertinya aku mengenal wanita itu.

"Err.. Hinata-chan?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahku. Ternyata benar, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sempat aku sukai saat sekolah dulu. Tapi sekarang.. aku tidak tahu perasaan itu masih ada tau sudah lenyap. Setelah lulus sekolah aku dan dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dia lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata menunduk. Dia masih terlihat sama, manis.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu aku keluar rumah—"

"Kapan kau kembali?" aku memotong ucapannya karena sudah tidak sabar menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Aku ingin tahu sudah sejak kapan dia kembali ke Tokyo.

"Kemarin," jawabnya singkat. Secangkir kopi panas bertengger di tanganya. Uap panas mengepul ke atas tanda Hinata baru mengambil kopi tersebut.

"O-oh!"

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Hn."

"Otanjoubi Omodetau."

Aku tersentak, dia mengingat ulang tahunku? "Ka-kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengagguk. "Tentu, mana mungkin aku melupakannya." Hinata menyeruput kopi-nya, sedikit melirik ke arahku yang saat ini tengah menatapnya kagum.

Aku tersenyum simpul, perasaan menggelitik merasuki dadaku. "Arigato!" ujarku. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Rasanya semua membeku, bahkan otakku pun membeku, tak dapat memikirkan tema obrolan yang pas.

"Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke apartemen." Hinata berojigi tak lupa senyuman tipis ia tunjukan untukku.

Dia memang tidak berubah. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya terasa asing bagiku. Sosok wanita itu berbeda meski terlihat sama.

Aku menghela napas panjang menatap punggungnya yang tertutup rambut indigonya yang sudah memanjang sampai pinggang.

**~oOo~**

Persentase pertamaku kulalui dengan 'Normal.' Aku tidak butuh kata 'Sempurna' karena hanya kata normal yang aku butuhkan. Tidak ada insident terjatuh, gerogi, tergagap, atau bahkan lupa semua materi.

Ada 65% manager dan inverstor yang menerima gagasanku. Aku diterima untuk menjalankan proyek pembangunan toserba denga tema olahraga, dimana pelanggan bisa berbelanja sambil berolah raga. Karena banyak warga kota yang terlalu sibuk sampai lupa berolahraga. Itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat tema tersebut.

"Selamat Dobe." Sasuke menepuk pundakku atau lebih tepatnya memukul pundakku.

"Sakit, Teme. Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut pada Uke-mu ini?" grutuku sedikit bernada manja.

Buagh!

"Suamiku bukan Homo, baka!" Sakura menghajar kepalaku sampai-sampai aku tertunduk.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sudah ada satu benjolan besar. "Kalian suami istri kompak sekali menganiayaku. Apa kalian tidak bisa membedakan mana gurauan dan mana yang serius?"

"Yo.. selamat Naruto, aku tahu kau akan memenangkannya." Ah, kali ini Kiba yang datang sambil memukul pundakku. Disusul kemudian lee, Kankuro, Ino, dan Chouji yang memukul Pundakku. Apa tren salaman sudah diganti dengan 'menghajar' pundak?

"Arigato minna." Aku tersenyum lebar menyambut ucapan salam dari mereka. Untunglah masih ada yang mempunyai pri kemanusiaan yang tidak memukulku. Jika semua teman memberi selamat dengan menepuk pundakku, jujur aku lebih memilih kalah.

"Hey, kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Hinata?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telingaku.

Aku mengernyit. "Kabar apa?"

"Jadi kau belum mendengarnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, semakin membuatku penasaran.

Aku menggeleng. Selain kabar Hinata sudah kembali ke Tokyo aku tidak tahu kabar apa lagi mengenai dia. Sasuke tahu betul perasaanku untuk Hinata dulu. Mungkin karena itu dia mengungkit-ngungkit tentang Hinata di depanku. Oh shitt.. jangan bilang kalau Hinata sudah menikah.

"Ha..ha.. kalau begitu tugu saja, aku yakin kau akan terkejut." Timpal Kiba sambil tertawa renyah. Sangat mencurigakan.

Aku memincingkan tatapanku, "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Wajah mereka berubah. Aku yakin ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Atau jangan-jangan dugaanku benar kalau Hinata sudah menikah? Ah, ayolah kenapa aku harus cemburu? Bukankah perasaanku sudah melebur sejak lima tahun lalu—saat aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

"Naruto-kun jangan pikirkan apa yang sasuke-kun katakan. Sekaran ayo pergi ke ruanganmu yang baru. Kau ditugaskan di devisi perencanaan dan pelaksanaan. Mulai sekarang pekerjaanmu lebih sulit dari sebeumnya." Sakura menarikku menuju ruangan baruku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah-wajah sahabatku yang saling lempar pandang dan tak ada yang berani menatapku. "Sakura-chan, katakan ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hinata? Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat dan sangat tidak membantu.

"Ayolah Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan kalian mau mengatakan kalau Hinata sudah menikah? Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, katakan saja. Jangan hanya karena perasaanku pada Hinata dulu menghalangi kalian untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia itu." Cecarku meski rasanya menyakitkan. Ternyata aku tidak benar-benar melupakannya. Aku hanya menyibukan diri pada pekerjaan hingga mengaggap perasaan ini sudah menguap.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis aku juga menghentikan langkahku. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung." Sakura membuka pintu menuju ruanganku.

'Tanya pada orangnya langsung?' apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang Manager Uzumaki." Seorang wanita menyambut kedatanganku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia tengah berojigi di depanku, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah rambut indigo yang dikuncir bawah.

Tunggu dulu!

Indigo?

Hinata-chan?

"Hinata-chan?" aku menunduk bukan untuk menjawab salam tapi untuk melihat wajah sekertaris baruku. Sakura terkikik.

Hinata tersentak saat melihat wajahku. Ia menegakkan badannya sambi mencengkram agenda tugasku. Ah, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis saat merona seperti itu.

"Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk dan aku yakin dia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Surprise.." suara teman-teman sekantorku mengagetkanku. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruangan baruku dengan berbondong-bondong.

"Hinata di sini karena mendengar kau akan mencoba proyek ini. Tadinya dia akan diletakkan sebagai sekertaris direktur utama karena pendidikannya yang tinggi terlebih pengalaman kerjanya yang memuaskan. Tapi Hinata menolak karena ingin menjadi sekertarimu." Terang Sasuke sedikit melirik kearahku seakan berkata 'Semoga kali ini sukses.'

Aku tersenyum malu. "Arigato, ini adalah kado terbaik yang kudapat di tahun ini."

"Yosh! Karena hari ini kau memenangkan proyek dan hari ini kau ulang tahun, maka malam ini kau harus meneraktir kami, Naruto!" teriak Lee penuh semangat.

"EH? Aku tidak punya uang untuk meneraktir kalian semua.."

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat reaksiku. Aku berubah jadi salah tingkah, rasanya malu mengakui pada Hinata kalau aku tidak punya uang. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan meneraktir kalian sepuasnya." Sepertinya aku harus membobol tabunganku di bank.

Ini demi langkah pertama untuk mendekati Hinata kembali. Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main dan malu-malu. Aku menginginkannya..

Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Dimulai dari hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Hari ulangtahunku.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Hahaha.. Otanjoubi Omodetau, Naruto-kun. Maaf telat abis Vinara bikinnya ngedadak sehabis pulang kerja, selesai ngetiknya malem gini. Mana mati lampu lagi -_- *abaykan

Maaf kalau FIC-nya gaje atau Ngegantung.


End file.
